1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector which has well-retained soldering tails for soldering to a printed circuit board.
2. The Prior Art
Advanced electrical connectors, particularly high frequency electrical connectors, such as IEEE 1394 connectors, are covered with a corresponding shielding for suppression of noise during signal transmission. The shielding is further installed with a pair of positioning tabs for effectively positioning the connector onto a printed circuit board to have a stable soldering effect during a wave soldering procedure. Some related patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,017,156, 5,073,130, and 5,266,038. However, the contacts of these connectors are not perfectly positioned in the housing thereof, therefore displacement of the contacts may happen during a soldering procedure thus adversely affecting the accuracy of the contacts' position.